


Drive-Through Shenanigans

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Gentle & Passenger [Fdom], Perfect Blend of [Silly] & [Sweet], Public [Handjob], Semi-[Tsundere], [Blowjob], [Msub], [Shy Driver], [Slice of Life] More than anything, [Teasing], [Throatpie], lots of [Build-up], reassuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Some author's notes: Maybe a little bit of sound effects would be good, I'm trying to go for a silly, shy and whiny but somewhat eager kind of vibe with this! There are certain parts where the person is speaking to two different people, these "/ /" will let you know when you're talking to the workers, and these "- -" will let you know when to whisper! This is going to be short, but hopefully you'll have a lot of fun with this! <3
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 2





	Drive-Through Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Some author's notes: Maybe a little bit of sound effects would be good, I'm trying to go for a silly, shy and whiny but somewhat eager kind of vibe with this! There are certain parts where the person is speaking to two different people, these "/ /" will let you know when you're talking to the workers, and these "- -" will let you know when to whisper! This is going to be short, but hopefully you'll have a lot of fun with this! <3

*The audio would start out with sighing* 

"Come onnnn, this is taking forever! I just want my lunch, I knew we should have gone to the one down the street..." *Pause* "It's not my fault you wanted me to turn into the nearest drive through! Look, the line is practically at the other intersection way down the road!" *Sigh* 

"I know... I'm hungry too... I'm just glad we were able to get into the parking lot more than anything... Something about keeping still on that road with all those cars whizzing by just..." *Shudders* "Makes me so nervous..." *Sighs again, a small pause after* "Hey, I'm sorry for being so grumpy... We haven't been able to hang out that much, and I know this isn't really ideal when I called you for a lunch date, but... I'm spending time with my favorite girl in the whole wide world, and that's all that matters to me..." 

"Oh, thank God... The line is moving, here, just two more cars and we can order!" *Pause, and speaking in a flustered tone* "Wh-what do you mean it's alright if I want you want to order for me? I-I know I'm shy, but, I'm a grown man. I, I know what I want." *Pause* "Yeah, I DO say so... I know exactly what I want, all the time." *Another pause* "Wh-why would you say it like THAT?... Well, yeah, I guess it also comes to sex... But, why are you bringing it up now?" *A bit over-dramatic scoff* "I-I-I'm not offended! Nor am I flustered! St-stop looking at my cheeks! O-of course they're going to be red if you ask me sexual questions out of the blue like th-that!" 

"I'm not flustered! I can talk about sexual stuff, hell, I could ask, no- DEMAND a blowjob right now in this very car because I know what I want and I'm definitely not shy about that sort of stuff!" *Pause, and then soft breathing, with sounds of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being undone* "W-wait, wh-what are you doing? Why are y-you grabbing me like th-that? B-babe, w-wait, n-no, don't don't take it out, n-not here, baby n-no-" *Cut off by a moan, and soft panting* 

"Y-yeah, i-it is a li-little h-ha-hard... H-have you never heard of pre-lunch wood?" *Nervous laugh, leading into a sigh* "A-ah, b-be careful, it's uhm, it's been a while since I've touched it, and... Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" *Soft whining*

"Wait, wait! Th-the line, the line is moving, I-I-I need to concentrate, babe, don't-" *Soft moaning and panting* "Y-yeah, i-i-it f-feels g-good when you do th-that with your h-ha-hand... Mmmph... Y-yeah, I-I'll try a-and concentrate o-on driving."

"I-I've missed y-you, you kn-know, haah... I've missed your smile, your laugh you-" *Sharp moan, and a small pause* "N-no, it's alright... I uhm, I'm just a bit sensitive... Th-that's all, please, d-don't stop..." *Soft whining* "I-I know this isn't really the b-best time to tell you h-how much I've missed you honey, b-but... I don't know... You're just, s-so beautiful... And I couldn't hold in what's been on m-my mind this e-entire time." 

"Y-yeah, th-that does f-feel good, b-but I think we should uhm, stop... We're almost to the front, a-and we need to o-order. B-baby, please, a-at least pause for wh-when we order." *Soft sigh of relief* "Th-thank you baby... Here, we're up next..." *Rolling down the window* "/Hello! Just, give us a second please/. Babe? What do you want to get?" *Small pause* "M-more of my dick..? W-wait, baby n-no not here, wait-" *Moan that's quickly cut off* "/Sorry, I-I uhm, I'm still trying to figure out what to get!/... Honey, pl-please, n-not now, oh... God... Y-your mouth is so warm, p-please, I-I need to concentrate, t-tell me what you w-want."

*Semi-long pause* "Guhh, th-thank you. /S-sorry for the wait ma'am, uhm, I-I'll have t-two number nine's w-with haah! S-sorry, I uhm, g-got startled... Um.../ Honey, what do you want to d-drink?" *Another pause* "D-don't say that you want to, to...-drink my cum-! Th-they might hear you! O-oh my God... Y-your spit... it's all over m-me... O-okay baby... I-I'll get that... /A small um, Cherry Coke please, a-and a (you can put whatever drink you want in here :)) f-for me!/" *Another pause* "/O-oh../ Babe, is Pepsi a-alright with y-you?"

"G-gahh! D-don't talk w-with my c-cock in y-your mouth, haah... Y-your cheeks v-vibrate and it's... haah... it's unbearable... A-alright... /Y-yeah, Pepsi is okay... Okay, th-thank you.../" *Rolls up window* "Oh... hoh... G-God... I hope n-no one heard m-me moan..." *Soft whining* "D-don't call m-my moans adorable! Y-you know th-that I g-get all riled u-up when you say th-thing like tha-ahH!... Y-yes, k-keep playing with m-my balls, a-and do th-that thing that y-you just did w-with your tongue a-again... Mmmph.. Y-yeah, th-that... Christ... This is s-so embarrassing, b-but so hot, oh God don't stop, please..."

"A-ah, we're moving again, c-can you p-pause that please? I-I won't be able t-to control m-myself w-with my cock so far i-in your mouth... N-no..?" *Long, drawn out whine* "O-okay, I-I'll try and f-focus..." *Long pause* "God... I-I'm close, I can't t-take much more... Baby... Wh-wait, why... why did you stop? Please, God... D-don't leave me like this! T-the workers a-at the window will see! Please, babe, d-don't do this to me-haAH!... Y-yes, Oh God... K-keep sucking, j-just like that! Oh... God we're moving again... Guh, I-I can barely see, o-or think... I-it's t-too much... Baby, I-I can feel it, I-I'm about to cum, oh God, please, can I cum in your mouth?"

"Y-yes? Oh, th-thank you, thank you so much- haah! Oh, y-you're a-at the base, God... I-I can feel my tip h-hitting the back of your th-throat! I-it's too much, oh God, babe, I'm cumming, baby, I'm going to cum d-down your th-throat!" *Noises and a sort of long pause filled with panting*

"Hah... hah... Th-thank you baby... That, that was wonderful... Thank you so much... Ah! Here we are, we're up next! Oh God, L-let me just quickly, uhm..." *Fiddling with belt and zipper frantically, and then rolling down the window* "/H-hello, y-yes, uhm, here, $10.37. Thank you, you have a nice day too!/" *Fumbling with paper bags and rolling up the window* "Here honey, you can start eating if you want, I don't need yet another distraction while I'm driving." *Soft chuckling* 

"Wh-what? What do you mean you're not hungry anymore? Oh, dang it..."


End file.
